Pucca
Main characters Pucca Pucca is the series' titular character. She is a Korean girl who loves Garu and is hopelessly in love with him, constantly trying to steal kisses, much to Garu's annoyance. Pucca chooses not to speak, instead communicating with giggling, laughing, and growling sounds (however, in the episode "And the Band Played Rong," Ching mentions that she has a pretty singing voice). In the episode, "Ninjitsu for Dummies", it shows Pucca and Ching cheering for Abyo, giving a good look at what Pucca's voice really sounds like. Pucca lives with her guardians, the 3 Master Chefs at the Goh-Rong Restaurant, who are her uncles. She also delivers noodles from the restaurant on her scooter. In her own ways, eating is no problem. In "The World`s Longest Noodle," she closes the episode by swallowing it whole. Although she isn't a ninja she has demonstrated some unique abilities of her own that make up for what she lacks in training. Some of these abilities are: a nearly indestructible head, the ability to run on water, to 'transform' (demonstrating the ability to become a mermaid, and a take-off of a Sailor Senshi), and immense strength. Though she is typically sweet-natured, Pucca can be so very extremely aggressive and temperamental when she does not get what she wants. Pucca has very long black hair, but usually wears it in her famous odango style. Pucca's birthday is July 7. Voiced by: Tabitha St. Germain (English) Ikue Ohtani (Japanese) Garu Garu is the ninja in training. Like Pucca, he does not talk at all in the TV series, continuing to only use the sounds from the Flash cartoons. It is explained in the TV series that he has taken a vow of silence (in the episode "Romancing the Clone," however, Garu's clone speaks throughout the episode, though it's presumed it isn't really how he sounds like). He will immediately accept a quest if told it will bring him "great honor". He almost constantly has to run away from Pucca in horror. Like Pucca, Garu is capable of superhuman athletics and endurance, such as running around the entire world without tiring, but not to the same degree. In addition to being a skilled fighter, Garu has also demonstrated the ability to play the erhu. It is hinted that Garu is an orphan since he lives alone and none of his relatives visit him. In the episode "Slam, Bam, Birthday Bash," he blew a kiss to Pucca when she was sad in attempt to return her to her party, and also had temporarily fallen in love with her in "Full Moon Pucca". Though Garu doesn't show any interests in Pucca, it would seem there are times he does care about her. In the episode "And The Band Played Rong" when Tobe called Pucca a 'stupid girlfriend' Garu became infuriated and attacked him. He is friends with Abyo. Garu's birthday is December 2. Voiced by: Brian Drummond (English) Motoko Kumai (Japanese) 3 Master Chefs The owners/chefs of the Goh-Rong Korean restaurant, and Pucca's guardians. They cook jajangmyeon noodles as a team, with Linguine twisting the noodles, Uncle Dumpling chopping up the vegetables, and Ho igniting the dishes with his bare hands. They hold their noodles in very high regard, and possess a culinary honor system. In "Chef Slump," it is revealed the chef brothers are actually quite adept in athletics and martial arts (but in a cooking matter). Dumpling, for example, can handle his knives like swords. A transition shows them making noodles for Pucca with "Pucca" written in vegetables. The uncles did at one time have a common love interest in Kua, a Lara Croft-like adventurer, in "Datin' and Dumplings" and "Tomb It May Concern", though she ended up leaving them each time for Master Soo. In "Hot and Bothered," Ho is the only one of the uncles to have a love interest in a fire goddess named Hottie. Voiced by: Michael Dobson (Uncle Dumpling), Brian Dobson (Ho) and Dale Wilson (Linguigi) Abyo Abyo is Garu's best friend. A practitioner of Kung-Fu, Abyo is very competitive, arrogant, and excitable. He typically rips his own shirt off at least once an episode. Ching has a crush on him and often gets jealous when he flirts or looks at girls. His physical appearance is a homage to martial arts icon Bruce Lee. Abyo is the son of Bruce, the police chief of Sooga. Voiced by: Lee Tockar (English) Ryuuzouu Ishino (Japanese) Ching Ching is the daughter of Chang, is Pucca's age, and is the master of Turtle Training Hall from which she learned sword-handling and combat. Her mother is never seen or mentioned. She is a very sweet girl with virtually no enemies, who can often be seen jump-roping, and playing with her best friend Pucca. Sometimes she and Pucca hang out with Garu and Abyo (who Ching has an unreciprocated affection for, though her affection for him is nowhere near as strong as Pucca's is for Garu.) She also has a magic-egg laying chicken named Won that can often be seen sitting on her head. Voiced by: Chantal Strand (English) Sachi Sukigara (Japanese) Santa Claus First appearing in a Christmas story, but later began to appear frequently, showing what he does when it's not Christmas. This includes many jobs such as being a doctor, a taxi driver and a shop keeper. He is mainly used for comic relief. He is usually an unwitting victim of Pucca when she is after Garu, for example when he dressed up like Garu to get chocolates from Pucca (and was beaten with a tree afterwards). In one episode it is shown that Santa is also signing up to become a ninja like Garu. He is seen in almost every episode. It has been revealed that before he became Santa, he was known as a thief by the name of Red Lantern who used to work in pair with a ninja named Black Powder. Voiced by: French Tickner Category:Cartoons Category:Disney XD shows Category:Korean Category:Jetix Shows